


Serene

by eurydicesflower



Series: *✧･ﾟ:*  fluff piece  *:･ﾟ✧* [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, No Angst, no beta we die like men, theres zorobin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydicesflower/pseuds/eurydicesflower
Summary: Peace can be an option for pirates like them as Zoro once told Robin.
Relationships: Nico Robin & Roronoa Zoro, slight Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Series: *✧･ﾟ:*  fluff piece  *:･ﾟ✧* [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089554
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Serene

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm back again with fluff piece! This has been stuck for my drafts for like a month or two so if you happen to read this, thank you for reading!!! 🥺

Since they do still have time to relaxed themselves before continuing their journey in the New World, Luffy suggested that they should at least go to the beach. It’s been a while since they’ve been on a vacation after their two-year hiatus on the pirate business. Not that the Straw Hats are complaining on helping every people they meet in their journey, but then it was really tiring that’s why it’s a good thing that Luffy suggested it.

It was almost mid-afternoon as Robin settled under the umbrella set up by her friends, as Chopper is found sleeping beside Robin. They may be fond of the beach but since they are both devil fruit users, Robin insisted that she will just watch her friends from afar. She even told them in a straight face that she will end up eaten by sharks if she jumps on the water. As usual, Usopp has commented that Robin's mind is too morbid or him to handle.

While she was reading her book, the swordsman made his way to the two under the umbrella.

“Mind if I sit here?” he asked her.

Robin shook her head, “No, it's okay Zoro.” she smiled at him, proceeding to read as the swordsman settled near her. The sound of ocean waves and their friends' laughs filled their silence between them. It was like Robin never wanted to leave from where she was sitting. She guessed that if this what Saul told her when she was a child. She smiled at the thought that her friends— no, her family, the Straw-hat Pirates— is what she wanted for more than two decades on a run from the World Government.

“You know what I kinda really like this.” Zoro started out of the blue. 

“Like what?” Robin was curious at what Zoro has been implying, not lifting her gaze from what she’s reading.

“I don’t know being peaceful, I guess. Like there’s no marines, pirates or hell even the world government after us.” He leaned back on his arms, watching his friends from afar.

“That’s really a _peaceful_ thing to say it for you to say, Zoro. It was not like you.” Robin remarked, as if he knew what she was thinking about earlier.

“Is it wrong for a future greatest swordsman dream something like this?” he arched his eyebrow at her— sitting right up— waiting for her response. She stopped for a moment, and shrugged at him. “Well, now that you’ve say that, I guess I do, too, dream for something like that.” she admitted, stopping from what she was reading.

Zoro nodded at her, knowing that she has been dreaming for something like this for a long time. If he was being honest, he may not trust Robin for being a former enemy in Alabasta kingdom, then insisting to join their crew after Crocodile was defeated. However, he guessed Nico Robin was not antagonistic after all, let alone what the World Government named her as the ‘Devil’s Child.’

He, then, reminisced what she did back in Water 7. At first, Zoro was skeptical on why she attempted to assassinate Iceberg in Water Seven then decided to leave them without saying goodbye or an apology but when Iceberg revealed to Nami that Robin has chosen them to leave without her, that’s when Zoro realized that Robin, a former enemy, has fully trusted them all and ready to sacrifice herself even if she will end up dying. But then, as stubborn the Straw Hats are, they didn’t leave her. As long as Luffy is their captain, they shouldn't let themselves stray away from each other in every journey of their life as a pirate, as well as crewmates. _Trust is really that binds them together._

Zoro then now relaxed himself, letting himself open with the archeologist. He glanced at her direction, hoping that she was busy reading but, to his surprise, she caught him staring. Zoro quickly averted his gaze from the archaeologist as he felt his cheeks reddened.

“What?” she tilted her head as if she didn’t saw Zoro's flushed face.

“Nothing, I guess living peacefully is not bad after all.” he told her, playing with the sand below him, avoiding her gaze.

“Yeah, when we are dead.” She deadpanned as Zoro only rolled his eyes knowing that Robin is waiting to say that.

With a sudden reply, “Heh, I mean if I get to live with the likes of you, I guess living with _you_ is not bad.” He admitted, still not lifting his gaze at her.

Robin raised her eyebrows at Zoro, noting his unusual demeanor. As she was about to open her mouth, Luffy ran towards them, as Nami was chasing them away as Luffy has almost drown in the sea. Following that, Chopper rolls out from his sleep, only for Robin to turn her gaze away from the swordsman and check the little doctor.

“Robin! ~ Help me from Nami and Sanji!” Luffy shouted as Sanji was heard screaming at him, furious on eating all the meat that he cooked for all of them. Robin just laughed at her crew mates; she will never get tired of seeing them like this. Realizing that she hasn’t replied anything to Zoro, she focused his gaze at him.

“I think I do, too, Zoro.” She smiled, as Zoro felt his cheeks burn from what the archeologist had just said.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing to at least relieve my stress on school works and tbh i've never been so happy to know that there are at least reading my works 🥺💖 Thank you all!!! 😞💕
> 
> as usual, if some of you havent joined the zorobin discord, join us now here! 💕 [zorobin discord](https://discord.gg/scxKdXrseu)


End file.
